


To a Place Where the Wind Doesn’t Blow

by stronylicious127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically they are in the woods, Finger Sucking, Frottage, M/M, THIS IS VERY SOFT IDK, idk how to tag bye, imagine nct decided to spend a weekend in the middle of nowhere, inspired by Ready For Your love by J-min, porn without much plot, slight jaeyong, yusol too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stronylicious127/pseuds/stronylicious127
Summary: It's a beautiful day outside and Taeil doesn't feel like staying inside, prefering to read somewhere in the middle of nature.He isn't the only one.





	

It was the afternoon just after lunch and everyone seemed to be busy lounging. Most of the guys had settled in front of the TV to watch a movie after Taeyong had fed them until their stomachs nearly exploded, laziness settling in. Hansol was asleep on Yuta’s chest as the latter snored lightly, his arms wrapped tight around his boyfriend’s frame nonetheless, both sprawled on one couch. Haechan and Sicheng were sprawled on their bean bags close to the TV, occasionally throwing popcorn at Taeyong, who was glaring at Haechan from Jaehyun’s shoulder, mumbling empty threats of punishment while pointing his pillow at him. Jae would simply chuckle at the whole situation, eyes crinkling and fingers scratching at the older’s scalp in order to call for his attention as he quietly calmed him down and pulled his head back down to rest at his shoulder, not after whispering promises of revenge at the little trickster, making the leader smile satisfied, more at the fact Jaehyun’s arms were around his frame and his nose could smell his cologne than any promise of revenge.

                Taeil did not feel like joining the lazy fest. He was itching for a walk on such a clear and somewhat warm spring day, plus he felt too full to sit idle. He quietly slipped out through the back door in the kitchen, a book in his hand in case he found a good spot to read and walked towards the lake hoping the calm water would be good background music to his reading until he stops, a familiar figure sitting in the sun by the pier.

                “Hey you.” He chuckles as Youngho jumps up startled, some sunrays hitting the side of his face and enhancing the planes of his face and his copperish hair.  His shoes were abandoned next to him as his feet were dipped in the water, tiny ripples scaring off the friendly fish gathering around him.

                “The movie is boring?” He questions, his hand covering his eyes in order to look at the smaller man better, a soft smile adorning his full lips.

                “It’s a couple fest with Sicheng and Haechan being little kids and Ten sleeping in his room, plus I felt like being outside” Taeil retributes his smile before looking out at the scenery before them, admiring how the afternoon light hit the lake, making it all look like a live colorful painting. He sits next to the tall boy, legs crossed and continues to admire the scene before him, drinking it all in.

                “What do you have there?” The younger reaches for Taeil’s book sitting on his lap, looking through the pages curiously.

                “It’s a manga I have been really into lately…” and so he rambles on about the book and how beautiful he finds it, his voice rising slightly in excitement, eyes crinkling with a grin as he answered Youngho’s questions before the latter returned the book to his lap, listening intently with an amused smile and keeping his hand resting on his thigh, the thumb rubbing absentmindedly on the inside of it.

                “I was going to read it if I found a good spot but…” Taeil settles his chin on Youngho’s wide shoulder, letting his sentence drag into a comfortable silence, the calming sound of the breeze against the branches and leaves around them lulling Taeil into closing his eyes, the soft nature sounds in his ears being somehow healing in contrast to the loudness of the past days. He suddenly feels warm lips against his own, a sweet peck on the lips igniting Taeil’s insides as it lasted for a while, lips shifting lazily against each other with maybe a cheeky nip on Youngho’s biteable lower lip.

                “The book does seem very interesting, I might borrow it one day.” The corner of his lips curls in a lazy teasing smile, his breath tickling Taeil’s nose a bit before he pulls away, rising to his feet and slipping on his shoes, leaving the oldest a bit disappointed at the prospect of having to walk around alone before he stares at Youngho’s hand in front of him, inviting.

                “Didn’t you want to walk?” The tallest inquires amused “I have to stretch my legs and exercise too you know?” drawing a chuckle out of both as Taeil slips his much smaller hand into Youngho’s and allows himself to be pulled up to his feet.

                And so they walk, Youngho guiding Taeil into the forest through paths he never dared to explore mostly from being a chicken shit but also he was a clumsy, having to hold onto Youngho’s arm everytime he tripped on a branch or a plant making the tallest laugh loudly, mocking with incredulity at how clumsy Taeil really was. Youngho stops after a few minutes, a wide grin plastered on his face as he wipes a tear from the corner of his eye from having mocked Taeil, who screeched and ran around the tall boy when a poor bee came a bit too close. He mumbles “We’re here.”

                “Where’s ‘here’?” he pouts slightly in confusion. The forest wasn’t thick but there were plenty of big trees, small flower beds and tall grass decorating the ground. It was quite beautiful. His eyes are suddenly traveling up one particular tree, strong and sturdy seeming to be one of the oldest there, with what seemed to be a small house settled safely between branches. Taeil widened his eyes and gasped at the sight. He instantly ran towards the tree with a giddy chuckle, suddenly dragging the tall boy along by the hem of his shirt and climbing up the steps.

                It had seemed like that Youngho had been there quite a few times. He explained how he had taken a walk alone on the first day and encountered this abandoned tree house, snucking in many blankets and pillows one warm afternoon when they were all busy swimming and playing by the lake, to make the small space feel cozier and homey. Taeil had found strange at the time how he seemed to suddenly disappear every afternoon, only to come back much later. The image of his huge frame filling the space as he simply laid down while listening to music, napping too maybe, making the smaller one smile fondly.

                He chuckled to himself as he witnessed the same scenario with his own eyes, except this time Taeil had his back pressed against the wooden wall, book in his hand as the other gently played with soft copper strands on his lap, the sound of rustling leaves, turning pages and Youngho’s calm breathing filling the silence again, the warm sunlight peeking through the branches that surrounded the house and casting shadows on his high cheekbones.

                “What are you laughing at?” he drawled out lazily, voice low, surprising Taeil who thought he had fallen asleep on his lap.

                “Nothing, nothing. There was a funny part in the book that’s all” Taeil quickly excused himself with another chuckle, thumb managing to flip another page as his fingers find the younger boy’s soft earlobe, caressing it distractedly. A tough habit to break. Taeil just loved playing with people’s ears if they let him.

                A small mewling noise slips out of Youngho’s lips at the motion, his nose burying itself on Taeil’s upper part of his thigh and nuzzling lazily, making Taeil stiffen up instantly. He tries to ignore as he keeps playing with his ear, despite knowing better, only to feel soft lips suddenly kissing the skin of his hip, sending shivers down his back and hitching his breath.

                “Youngho…” he suddenly mumbles in a quiet tone, his eyes not being able to focus in the book in his hand for some time, closing it then and setting it aside. His skin seemed to have been caught on fire as Youngho lays lazy wet kisses on the same spot, humming in response and letting his hands run up the smaller man’s soft sides, shirt riding up as he does so. Taeil exhales shakily, resting his head against the wall with his eyes closed and parted lips letting out soft breaths mixed with little moans as he lets his body be kissed and caressed, the sunlight warming his exposed skin as he quickly ditches his shirt to the side.

Youngho straddles his lap, trapping Taeil as he tosses his own shirt to the side while the smaller man’s hands wrap around his body, eyes looking from under his eyelashes almost begging for permission but not at all as his hands squeeze his ass, pressing him closer and swallowing his groan with a slow kiss. The pads of his fingers drag over his long spine lightly, digging into his shoulder with a muffled moan as he feels his nipples being teased in circular motions, kissing deeper and letting his tongue lick into the taller boy’s mouth wantoningly.

He quietly curses between swollen bitten lips, as bruises are licked and sucked onto his collarbones, the small tree house seeming to be burning as hips grind down against his hardened bulge with needy groans against his neck, his head feeling light with overwhelming lust.

“Touch me… Please touch me” Taeil mumbles with a low groan between erratic breaths as he felt Youngho’s arousal grind down on his own again, his fingers tugging on his hair, messing it and he can’t help but harshly suckle on his soft supple pale neck. The taller boy shifts around in order to zip down his jeans, the oldest one looking through half lidded eyes while biting his lower lip and unzipping his own as Youngho strips slowly and teasingly as he notices Taeil’s eyes trained on him. With his hardened member nearly touching his lower stomach, Taeil finds himself trapped between Youngho’s thighs again his lip being set free from his teeth by the younger’s thumb, just as he is touched by Youngho’s big warm palm in slow circles, the warmth of his hand sending ripples of pleasure straight to the weight at his stomach and drawing out low moans and groans.

Taeil smirks and takes the chance to nip on his thumb tentatively, a suggestion in his eyes just as he wraps his hand on the taller boy’s base, smiling wider as he hears a low moan leave his plump bruised lips and notices goose bumps on his skin. He squeezes from base to tip at a slow pace, thumb dragging over the prominent veins on the underside of his member towards the tip, smiling as the tall boy throws his head back gently and moans again, the sunlight hitting his body in all the right places making Taeil groan at the sight of him and at the feeling of his member being wrapped by his big fingers, working a slow pumping pace.

                Back arching away from the wall, he thrusts into the circle made by his hand just as thick fingers press against his lips and he automatically wraps his lips around them, closing his eyes with a hum as he suckles on them. Youngho observes, mumbling a curse under his breath, as Taeil runs his tongue between his fingers coating them with spit and increasing his pace on the younger’s member, squeezing from base to tip and rubbing his thumb on the slit, spreading pre cum over it, obscene noises filling the small space and making Youngho groan needily with the lustful look the oldest sends him before pulling away from his fingers with a soft ‘pop’ sound.

Both are left panting against each other’s lips in a messy kiss and thrusting into each other’s hands, their build up increasing each time. Youngho wraps his hand around both twitching members, rubbing them together and sending a whole wave of pleasured tingles down their spines and heavy whimpering moans, muffled by their mouths as they both thrust into the circle made by his hand. With blinding lust filling his brain, Taeil feels his toes curl as he comes in spurts with a dragged whimper. His stomach and Youngho’s hand coated with his release, fingers digging red half-moons to the skin of his shoulders as he pants and lets out a pleasured sigh to his ear, pressing an open mouthed kiss at the smooth skin behind his ear. The younger one shudders and grunts, his hair covering half of his face messily and releases into his hand and their stomach’s, a thin coat of sweat over his brow as they both ride out their orgasm, shudders running down his spine at the wave of pleasure hitting him followed by soft whimpers at the over stimulation of his member.

They both roll off each other, laying naked and panting next to each other trying to recover. The dying sunlight of the late afternoon reflecting orange hues and shadows of the tree branches on their bare skin. Taeil shivers as tiredness sinks into his body and the breeze starts to turn cold along with the lack of contact and Youngho tiredly turns to his side, draping an arm around the small waist thumbing at it and tracing the shadows reflected by the branches, providing a bit more warmth and making Taeil smile lazily, pressing closer to his broad chest.

                “We should probably start getting back to the house, the others might be looking for us…” his husky voice tickles his nose before his lips softly kiss the bruise marks on his neck while hugging the small man close. Taeil hums and reaches up to scratch at his scalp, kissing his forehead gently and pushing his long bangs away from it with his nose, savouring the short few moments of stillness and warmth before both men shifted away.

\---------------------------------------------------------

                “Where have you guys been? You just disappeared…” Chittaphon inquired once both slowly made their way back, chuckling along the way as they debated something dumb that Taeil had forgotten about, Youngho’s heavy arm guiding him through the forest path as it rested over his shoulders making Taeil feel even smaller but he didn’t really mind. He raises his hand, holding the book he had carried with him in a wave and dropping the one that was resting at the younger one’s lower back under his shirt, back to his side.

                “We were full from lunch so we explored a bit” Youngho said easily, a charming smile on his lips and the oldest smiled and nodded along, both of them following Chittaphon back into the bustling house. Yuta’s loud laugh could be heard as well as Taeyong’s flustered babble and Haechan’s loud excited talking.

                “Oh, had fun?” the dancer turns around with a grin, genuine curiosity in his eyes before he snatches the book Taeil is holding and reads the cover.

                “A lot of fun, it was great” Taeil and Youngho share a look and crack up into laughter, making Ten stare at them and mumble how weird both of them were before returning into the house leaving them behind as they both are left tickling each other, the tree house being their secret, a good memory and a promise for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated!! (good and bad too you know just don't be rude)  
> Can we talk about how gorgeous and soft Johnny looks in the video  
> I loved the song and spring is around so here it is ~*~spring porn~*~  
> I loved writing about this ship they are so lovely


End file.
